Generally, for clarity, an audience viewing projected images (e.g., television images) positions themselves in front of the viewing apparatus (e.g., television screen) displaying the projected images. For example, for optimum viewing, viewers of projected images shown on a standard television screen are typically positioned in front of the television screen, substantially normal to the plane of the television screen. However, in instances where a plurality of viewers wish to watch projected images on such a standard television screen, projected images may appear blurred or distorted to viewers not positioned substantially normal to the television screen.
Over the years, many systems and techniques have been developed to provide for viewing of projected images from many different viewing positions. Generally, such systems attempt to provide 360.degree. viewing of images by rotating a screen having images projected thereon about a vertical axis at high rates of speed. For instance, in one such system, an image is projected onto a screen while the screen itself is rotated at 900 revolutions per minute. However, such systems are relatively complex as many components are needed to mechanically rotate the screen and to project images onto the rotating screen. In another system, a cathode ray tube provides a rotating image, an optical system projects the rotating image to create a real image in space, and a liquid crystal display screen encircles the rotating real image in space and functions as a multi-color filter system. In this system, the image is electronically rotated at 2700 revolutions per minute. This system is similarly very complex as it requires synchronization between the electronically rotating image and the liquid crystal display filter system.